Caught on Tape Aftermath
by crazy-chrissy
Summary: Toni the dog brings two persons together...


**Kate & Gibbs: Caught on Tape Aftermath**

The sun was shining through the window while a certain female NCIS agent still slept peacefully in her bed… until suddenly the little dog named Toni jumped onto her bed and started to lick her face. Caitlin Todd stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She glanced at the radio alarm on her bedside table, realizing that it was 8 o`clock in the morning…on a Saturday and she didn´t have to work!

"Oh, Toni…get off…", she muttered already half asleep again.

But Toni didn´t get bothered at all. The little dog continued to lick her face and then started to jump up and down.

"Toni…", Kate whined and tried to push the dog away.

But the dog seemed to be one of the stubborn kind. Then it got silent. Kate hoped that the dog had left. So she counted to 5 before she opened her eyes again…and faced her little dog looking at her with pleading eyes and telling Kate that she had to get up now. Kate smiled softly and petted Toni which happily jumped off the bed and afterwards disappeared in the hall. Kate heard Toni running down the stairs and then scratching at the front door. Kate got up and followed her dog. When Kate reached the bottom step Toni had stopped scratching and was now waiting for her to open the door.

"So…here we go…", Kate said and opened the door…right at that moment when Gibbs wanted to ring the bell.

Kate and Gibbs looked at each other in irritation which was replaced by amusement as they watched Toni running out into the front yard and there playing with a branch.

"So, Gibbs…what brought you here? Please, don't tell me we have a new case!", she said pleadingly but at the same time she smiled sweetly at her boss.

Gibbs focused his attention back on his co-worker…his beautiful co-worker who was wearing a light blue top and a pair of black jazz pants and was now standing barefooted in front of him. He took a moment to look at her…enjoying her attire. Kate remembered what she was wearing and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ehm…I just wanted to look how Toni is doing…", Gibbs said and lowered his gaze in order to hide his slight blush.

"Oh, well…she´s fine so far…", replied Kate and also blushed, knowing Gibbs had looked closely at her.

"At least you took that rose bow off the dog…", Gibbs said trying to lighten up the situation…and it worked.

"Why? You didn´t like it?"

"Let´s say..I´m not used to things like that…", stated Gibbs and smiled broadly at his fellow agent.

She returned his smile and then watched the little dog appear next to Gibbs on the porch. Gibbs followed her gaze and saw Toni standing next to him. He bent down and petted the dog.

"Nah…how you´re doing? Yeah, you like that…", Gibbs spoke and watched the dog licking his palm.

Kate watched Gibbs playing with the dog wondering about that side of Gibbs…the side of him that was gentle, kind, affectionate and soft. That side of Gibbs which just appeared on rare occasions…the side Kate liked to see more often.

The little dog got bored by the man and run back into the yard. Gibbs stood up and faced a softly smiling Caitlin Todd.

"What?"

"Nothing…it´s just…nah, forget about it…"

"Come on, spit it out…"

"It´s just… you act so differently when you´re not at NCIS…and…", Kate stopped not sure if she should say what she wanted to say.

"And?", asked Gibbs.

Kate looked up and saw pure gentleness in his eyes. She felt like she could tell him anything and he wouldn´t condemn her.

"I like it, that´s all…I like it when you´re affectionate and gentle…I wish you were like that more often…", Kate stated shyly and looked down knowing she showed all shades of red.

"Katie…look at me…", Gibbs said softly and waited for her to lock eyes with him…which she finally did.

"Katie…I´ll be as affectionate and gentle as you want me to be…you know that, right?"; Gibbs stated, emotions evident in his voice.

Softly Gibbs caressed her right cheek while looking intensely into her eyes. Kate felt tears burning in her eyes: she never imagined her grumpy boss to show so much affection. Kate whispered:

"I know, Gibbs, I know…"

"Good…", he replied and then captured her lips in a sincere kiss.

A kiss making it obvious how deep his affection for her was. When the need for air was too great they parted. Gibbs leaned his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath…

"I lov-", Gibbs began but Toni chose this moment to re-appear and bark at the two of them.

They began to laugh.

"Perfect moment to show up, Toni", Gibbs said and looked down to the dog.

Toni just barked one more time and then disappeared into Kate´s house. They began to laugh again but finally they went silent.

"You wanted to say…", Kate started and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I wanted to say…I love you, Caitlin…", Gibbs whispered softly and kissed her again.

This time more passionately and more demanding. When they separated they both breathed heavily.

"I love you, too, Gibbs", Kate whispered.

"I think, it´s time you call me Jethro…", Gibbs told her and smiled broadly at the woman in his arms.

"Okay, then: I love you, Jethro…"

Gibbs´ smile grew even wider.

"You wanna come in? I could do breakfast…"

"Are you sure?"

"About you coming in? Yeah…definitely…but I´m not sure about the breakfast part…"

Kate smiled sweetly and a mischievious smile tugged at Gibbs´ lips.

"Well, under these circumstances I can hardly say no…"

Kate pulled him into her house while kissing him passionately. The door closed behind them and they were definitely going to enjoy the morning…

**- THE ****END - **


End file.
